


EXO DRABBLE COLLECTION

by bubbles_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles_oh/pseuds/bubbles_oh
Summary: EXO Drabbles/Oneshots Collection, written by bubbles_oh. Crossposted on AFF.NOW TAKING FIC REQUESTS FOR EXO DRABBLES/ONESHOTS.ANYTHING FROM SCI FI TO SMUT WILL BE WRITTEN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Vminkooknoona for supporting me in my journey as a new writer!! :)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this collection!

Hi Everyone!

I will now be taking requests for new drabbles or oneshots.  
They will most likely be anywhere from 500-1000 words, give or take a few hundred (mostly give). I will accept fic requests for any pairing in EXO, or even EXO/OC pairings. You can request anything from sci fi to smut, and I promise you I will write it within a week. :)

I will NOT be accepting requests for pairings between EXO and any other band, but I will make an exception for EXO/SNSD if your request is really interesting.

Comment below to request whatever ideas you've been cooking up!

~bubbles


	2. Sickday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun desperately needs a day off.   
> OR  
> In which he doesn't get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Ghad20 on AFF!!
> 
> Request:
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun X rest of EXO  
> Genre: Angst  
> Plot: between Exo K's promotions for their new album and CBX debut and his new drama, Baekhyun couldnt find a spare of time to rest his exhausted self and when he finally gets a few days off with the rest of exo he just gave up to his sickness and shows his real self.  
> (Fainting, fever, support and fluff from other members are included)
> 
> This has a few deviations from the plot, but I tried to include as many of the elements you requested... I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> ~bubbles

Dropping his bags on the floor with a sigh, Baekhyun looked around the dorm, tired eyes drooping in despair as he took in the sight.

The dorm was a mess.

Mud-covered shoes lay in a pile in front of the door (Baekhyun had nearly tripped over them when he walked in), dirty clothes were draped over the living room couch and empty bags of chips – crumbs included – lay on the floor in front of the television.

As Baekhyun walked further into the dorm, he noticed the mile-high pile of dishes in the sink and – of course they had run out of dishwashing soap.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach rumble, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since he boarded the plane 14 hours ago. Deciding to ignore the mass destruction in their home until he had satiated his hunger, Baekhyun headed into the kitchen to search for some food.

Unfortunately, that was when the disasters began.

Eager to fill his stomach, the vocalist had rushed over to the fridge, only to slip on the unexpectedly wet floor right in front of it.

THUD!

Baekhyun groaned from his place on the hard tile floor and slowly sat up, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the fridge’s handle.

He sighed once again when he felt the small, probably red, lump forming on his forehead.

Great. Just another thing for the stylists to yell at him about tomorrow when getting ready for their third live performance this week.

Carefully lifting his exhausted body up, Baekhyun decided to blame this on his perpetually bad luck and tried to forget about it in favor of getting something to eat. Finally opening the fridge door, the young man cringed at the sight in front of him.

The fridge was empty. Not a single morsel of food remained on any of the numerous shelves in the large refrigerator.

Feeling his stomach grumble again in disapproval, Baekhyun moved toward the cupboard, hoping that he would find something edible there.

However, after trying and failing to reach the handle of the top shelf, he finally realized something very important. Where were the other members?

Glancing over at the schedule taped to the fridge, the short boy remembered that they were all out at various interviews, practices, and events – so that meant no Chanyeol to help him reach the top shelf.

His shoulders slumped when he realized that he would have to get a chair all the way from the living room to finally reach the shelf. Dragging his feet as he carried the chair to kitchen, Baekhyun placed it in front of the counter and stood on it, making sure it was balanced so he wouldn’t fall again.

At last, he stood at face-level to the cupboard, his mouth watering at the thought of finally filling his stomach. He opened the cupboard and stuck his hand in, only to find –

Nothing. The cupboard was totally devoid of sustenance, just like the fridge; not even a single biscuit or cracker remained. As he frantically searched the other nearby shelves, Baekhyun’s head began to spin from the low blood sugar.

He had to eat soon. In the middle of all of the promotions, fan meets, and practices, he could not afford to waste anyone’s time by falling sick. So now, the grocery store was his only option for food.

Baekhyun returned the chair to the living room and made his way over to the front door, nearly stepping in a pile of soiled boxers on his way out. As he slipped on his sneakers, Baekhyun looked in the bowl where they kept their keys – only to see that they were missing.

He scoffed at his bad luck. Of course this would happen to him.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Baekhyun gave up and resigned himself to walk to the store. Slamming the door on his way out, he began to walk at a sluggish pace down the street.

Just as Baekhyun reached the store’s entrance, he heard distinctly feminine screams coming from the alley he had just passed. Suddenly on alert and full of energy, he dashed back to the alley, ready to help whoever was in trouble.

However, he soon realized that what he heard were not screams – they were squeals. More specifically, they were the squeals of fans who were excited about spotting their idol unmasked in their neighborhood.

What had been a (mostly) carefree trip to the grocery store soon turned into a mad race for his life as Baekhyun sprinted away from the huge group of girls. No matter how fast he ran, however, it was not fast enough; they were still hot on his tail.  

After ten minutes straight of running, Baekhyun’s already exhausted body was protesting and his vision was becoming foggy – worst of all, the fangirls were still only one step behind him. In a last ditch attempt to escape the fans, the idol made a sharp right and ran into the middle of the street.

Tires screeched on the road as the approaching car swerved violently to avoid the frantic man. Baekhyun stopped running at the sound and stared at the vehicle in shock, his weary mind not able to process what was going on.

All he saw was the blinking lights of the car before his vision faded to black.

­­­­­­­­<line break>

Baekhyun groaned lowly as he began to wake up and reached up with his right hand to rub at his eyes, only to be met with a sharp pain when he pulled at the tube in his arm.

As he shifted around on the uncomfortable white sheets and tried to figure out where he was, the main vocalist was met with a sudden eruption of sound.

“HYUNG!”

“He’s awake!”

“How do you feel?”

“How do you think he feels you idiot, he just got hit by a car…”

Baekhyun looked around confusedly as he tried to decipher who was speaking from the amalgamation of voices.

“SHUT UP EVERYONE. Give the poor boy a break.”

Ah. That would be Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun chuckled, amused at how quickly the noise stopped after the scary, small man’s interruption.

Baekhyun quickly regained control over his vision and finally saw the huddle of worried faces looking down at him. After a few moments of Baekhyun staring at the other members, and the other members staring at him, Baekhyun decided to break the silence.

He opened his mouth to ask them what happened, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak. Suddenly, there was a huge flurry of motion as everyone rushed to get him a glass of water.

Gratefully taking the plastic cup from Jongdae, Baekhyun gulped down half the glass before setting it aside and clearing his throat.

“What…exactly…happened?” he asked in a small, tentative voice.

The other members’ had miserable expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out how to answer his question. Finally, Joonmyeon spoke up, albeit in a hesitant tone.

“Baekhyun, you…you fainted.”

“What?!” said man replied in a shocked tone. “But how? I was just on the way to the grocery store, and…” his words trailed off as he remembered the screaming group of fans chasing him down the street.

“Oh.”

Joonmyeon spoke again awkwardly. “Yeah.”

A heavy silence filled the room. All of the members stared at various spots around the room with downcast expressions on their faces. They were all filled with guilt over what happened, but all for different reasons.

Baekhyun was feeling awful; he felt like such a huge burden for taking important time from everyone’s already busy schedules to needlessly take care of him. But while he was scolding himself for not being able to take care of himself, the other members were feeling guilty because they didn’t realize that their main vocalist was so overworked and overwhelmed.

Disappointment was evident on everyone’s faces, and the tension in the room only heightened with every passing second.

All of a sudden, everyone was shaken out of their thoughts as a choked sob resonated through the hospital room.

The members, who had been standing around Baekhyun’s bed, turned their heads all at once toward the sound. The circle parted in the middle to reveal none other than their dear maknae, Sehun.

The normally stoic and blank-faced member’s eyes were swollen and red, and his face was splotchy from trying to hold in his tears.

Baekhyun’s heart broke at the sight, and his next words were spoken almost on reflex.

“Oh, Sehun, don’t cry,” he said with a comforting look on his face.

However, his request had the opposite reaction from what he was expecting. The younger boy’s sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor as he rushed toward Baekhyun from where he was standing at the foot of the latter’s bed.

The maknae threw his arms around the surprised man in the bed, his tears seeping into the other’s shirt as he clung to him like he was a teddy bear.

“H-hyung,” he wailed, words almost inaudible because of his loud sobs. “I w-was so s-scared…I th-thought you were g-gone forever.”

Hearing Sehun’s naïve, yet honest words, everyone else in the room – Baekhyun included – felt their restraint leaving them, causing them to burst into tears as well.

Soon, they were all huddled around and on the sick member’s bed, holding onto him and each silently promising never to let him go, never to let this happen again.

Before long, everyone’s tears had mostly quieted, and they were all cuddled together comfortably on the tiny hospital bed.

Whispers of loving words, apologies, and promises to care of each other forever carried on long after the sun had set, so when the doctor opened the door to inform them that visiting hours had ended, he was met with a heartwarming sight.

All nine EXO members were sleeping soundly, heads tucked into each other’s shoulders and arms wrapped around the person next to them.

The doctor shook his head fondly while chuckling and spoke to himself,

“Aish, these boys…They didn’t even stay awake long enough for me to tell them about Baekhyun’s fever!”

The middle-aged man left the room silently, deciding to give the boys some peace for the night instead of kicking them out for staying in after the closing time.

The boys woke up the next morning with runny noses and aching backs from their uncomfortable sleeping positions. However, even when their manager yelled at them for being 20 minutes late for their schedules, all of them had wide smiles on their faces and a heart that was more filled with love for each other than ever before. 


	3. ABO Baeksoo Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Before I get around to explaining this mess of a chapter, I should probably tell you why this is so late.  
> Readers: Oh great, another fanfic author sob story, most likely concocted to excuse her laziness.  
> Me: Not really....  
> I've got joint problems, plain and simple. My hands swell up, my feet swell up, my knees swell up, et cetera. As you probably all know, in my part of the world it is damn cold, which makes things a bit worse - just a tad. It's not like I couldn't type or anything, if you catch my drift.  
> Anyways, writing will be slow till I get some new medication (which is soon, hopefully).  
> Now, onto the chapter.  
> This was meant to be a little Baeksoo ABO three-drabble collection, but *ahem* it turned out like this ;).  
> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt: Baeksoo smut!!

This one is for Noonab :D

 

The wind howled outside and the shack’s wooden frame creaked with every flurry.

Kyungsoo shivered when he felt someone untuck his sheets and slip into bed next to him.

_Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo shivered once again, this time in anticipation. Slowly but surely, he turned his body to face the other. He couldn’t help but draw in a cold breath as they met eyes.

Baekhyun’s eyes were red.

_Alpha._

Kyungsoo’s own blue eyes – an omega trademark – widened in shock.

_Rut?_

But that had been last week, and, oh, what a torturous week that had been for Kyungsoo. Said omega cringed when he remembered the bruises the alpha had left on his poor bottom. The constant trickle of blood and semen from his swollen entrance had only stopped a few days ago.

_No._

This was no rut. This was something different, something else altogether.

As Baekhyun rolled on top of him and licked his lips, a dangerous glint in those scarlet eyes, Kyungsoo had a feeling he knew what it was.

Kyungsoo gasped, salty tears trickling out of the corner of his eyes once he felt his alpha’s girth slip inside him.

A hot tongue lapped at the tears on his cheeks, and moans replaced the omega’s pained cries.

_Mate._

The bed creaked with every thrust, the thrilling opera of Baekhyun’s howls in perfect synchrony with the howling storm outside filling Kyungsoo’s ears and creating a heat inside him as fiery as the color of his alpha’s eyes.

And then it was over.

Baekhyun slid out as easily as he had entered despite his swollen knot.

_Proof._

It was just another sign that his alpha, the one he had chosen as his mate, did not love him.

Baekhyun collected his belongings quietly and slipped out the door, no falter in his step that may have comforted Kyungsoo, no hesitant actions to reassure him.

The bolt clicked shut.

A single tear made its way down Kyungsoo’s cheek.

_Please._

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_A single bird chirped in the vast forest, its lonely song echoing deep within Kyungsoo’s equally lonesome self._

_The sun lay comfortably in the sky, embraced gently by its usual entourage of clouds._

_How he longed for a companion._

_Every day as he wandered through the forest in search of a home, Kyungsoo prayed for a friend. One who would cherish him and guide him, shielding him from danger the way the clouds covered the sun as darkness approached._

_He’d had a friend, once._

_He was an alpha named Baekhyun. They’d met in spring, when Kyungsoo had been foraging for berries and Baekhyun had been catching rabbits by a stream. Instantly drawn to each other, they’d frolicked for hours in the glen, and as the air grew chilly, they’d let their natural instincts run wild._

_The next morning, Kyungsoo had cried when Baekhyun had said he had to return to his pack._

_However, he had clung onto the alpha’s promise that he would return to bring Kyungsoo home, and the hope he had found in that promise pulled him through a wretchedly lonely summer and autumn._

_But winter had come, and still Baekhyun was nowhere to be found._

_And now, as Kyungsoo stood alone in the middle of the forest, he felt the ugly roots of despair crawling into his gut._

_As the sun began to disappear, so Kyungsoo’s faith slipped away from him and into the night._

_He pleaded in vain for Baekhyun to appear and take him home, but only the shadows responded to his prayers._

_Even the bird flew to the safety of its nest, and Kyungsoo realized that, this time, he was truly alone._

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

CRACK!

The sound of the whip meeting its target rang through the room.

There was a collective wince, a brief aversion of eyes, and once again, no one in the crowd said a word.

As the officer raised his arm again, the swish of robes was heard, followed by the sound of heels clacking on the polished marble floor.

The villagers looked up at the dais where the head alpha and his omega usually sat, only to catch sight of said omega fleeing the scene and their alpha standing up to follow.

Once both royals had left the room, the inquisitor nodded and spoke, his gravelly voice sending shivers down the citizens’ spines.

“Proceed.”

Outside, the head alpha spoke in a very different tone, and yet, his omega expressed the same reaction.

A smirk on his face as he backed the smaller man against the brick wall of the prison, Baekhyun spoke in a mock-disapproving voice.

“Tsk tsk tsk.” He shook his head sarcastically. “Didn’t we talk about this? Not being able to watch a public whipping is a sign of weakness.”

His eyes narrowed, red seeping into the corners of his eyes as his voice dropped an octave.

“You wouldn’t want to make me look weak, right Kyungsoo?”

The omega gulped, beads of sweat forming on his brow as Baekhyun took another step forward.

Blinking up at Baekhyun in fear, Kyungsoo whispered softly.

“N-no.”

Soft brown replaced the red and Baekhyun straightened up from where he had been leaning toward Kyungsoo’s smaller frame.

His voice returned to its usual genial tone as his lips quirked up in a grin, a threatening undertone still noticeable when he spoke.

“Good.”

Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief when his intimidating mate turned around and began to make his way back to the prison.

His relief was short-lived, however, when the alpha called out to him without even turning back.

“Don’t get too excited just yet Kyungsoo darling. The best is yet to come.”

Kyungsoo’s heart sunk.

_The best is yet to come?_

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_A shrill scream ripped through the humid night._

_It was the night of the Claiming, and their alpha and his chosen omega had just retired to their room to begin the mating ceremony._

_The pack members who still remained outdoors after the feast frowned uncomfortably at the sound and at the distinct smell of fear wafting through the air._

_However, their concern did not last long. Dismissing it as simply a sign that the chosen had only just experienced his first pains, they walked a little faster away from the den, just fast enough to escape the pungent odor of hurt and heartbreak suddenly filling their nostrils._

_Inside, they knew the pain had only just begun._

_Inside, as he stared up into Baekhyun’s blood red eyes, Kyungsoo knew as well._

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my wimp of a mate,” Baekhyun chuckled at the sight in front of him. Said mate was face-down on the bed, hips supported by a thin pillow. The belt lay neatly folded next to his slim form.  

Walking closer and observing Kyungsoo’s unbound yet helpless state, Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief before addressing the shivering omega directly.

“So…too scared to disobey me after today’s scene, or – perhaps – you’re finally learning how to behave?”

As expected, Baekhyun received no reply. He sighed with a kind of sadistic, sarcastic disappointment, like this was something that happened all the time, so often that he had grown bored.

Unfortunately, that happened to be the case – the proof of these regular beatings was drawn in fading red welts across Kyungsoo’s back and lower regions. Tiny scarred patches were scattered across his body where Baekhyun had rubbed wolfsbane into his skin when they had last mated, and the rest of the vast, milky expanse was covered in goosebumps.

Kyungsoo knew what was going to happen, of course, but still, he couldn’t control his anxiety, a problem that had been – unsurprisingly – caused by none other than Baekhyun, the mad Head Alpha who had chosen the innocent and ill-fated omega as his mate two years ago.

Baekhyun picked up the belt and dragged it gently across Kyungsoo’s plump ass before swinging it back violently, high above his head.

Clenching his eyes shut in anticipation of the stroke, the trembling omega braced himself not only for the immediate sting that was sure to follow, but for yet another night of blood, terror, and physical and emotional pain which no amount of stitches would ever heal.

As he heard the dreaded sound of the belt whistling through the air, Kyungsoo said one last prayer.

_Dear God, please make things go back to the way they were before…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 will be up when I get better!


End file.
